Pink Is The Color Of Love
by Andddiix3
Summary: Shima confesses to Rin, and they eventually start going out. With some challenges on the way, will this fresh new couple survive in the world of Love?
1. Chapter 1

It was half past midnight, and I was atop of the roof. What was I doing?.. I don't even know myself. I yawned looking at the star-lit sky. Assiah was the one place.. that was always Beautiful, no matter what... I visited Gehenna a few days back, and..It was quite surprising. It wasn't all fiery, like everyone imagined hell to be, but, the "people" there.. they were cruel. I sighed, and dug my face into my knees. Satan.. he actually accomplished world peace.. and promised to stop killing innocent lives, on one term: I visit him ever Monday, Thursday, and Saturday. I giggled at the thought. Just then, I heard footsteps behind me, instinctively, I pulled out my katana, and faced my unknown opponent. A red faced, pink-haired boy stood in front of me.

"W-Whoa!" Shima exclaimed, shielding himself with his bare arms. I shook my head, and returned my katana in its rightful place. I sighed and smiled at my friend. He blushed a shade deeper, and I felt his forehead.

"Are you coming down with a fever?.." I asked, clueless. He shook his head, and looked at me, seductively. "What?.. Is there something on my face?." I said, searching for remains of food on my face. Shima just smiled, and took my hand in his.

"R-Rin.." He trailed off...

"Yes?" I said, awkwardly.

"I...I.. I love you.. And.. I w-was wondering.. if y-you'd like to.. to.. g-go o-out with m-me" Shima whispered, on the verge of tears. I for one, was not interested in him like that.. I've never even looked at guys like that before... I cocked my head to the side, slightly, which made Shima blush even more. His cheeks were clearly glowing, in the dim-lit rooftop I sighed, cupped his cheeks in my hands, and nodded.

"I'll give ya a shot" I replied, cooly

"REALY?!" Shima cried, with a tight grip on my hand. I sighed, to what I got myself into and just smiled, gently.

"Um... how did you even know I was up here?.." I asked, curiously. I waited for a few minutes and Shima pointed to the far end of the rooftop. I could distinguish a couple of figures, I squinted and to my surprise all my cram-school class mates were there, cheering. I walked towards them, hand in hand with my new boyfriend.

"I bet you, here and now, that Rin the going to be the _seme_" Shura said, loudly, while shaking hands with Yukio.

"You might be surprised how dominant Shima can be" Yukio said, determined to win such a silly bet. I scanned the rooftop and almost everyone was in shock. Bon pulled me off to the side, while everyone enjoyed some ordered pizza.

"Listen.." He cleared his throat. "I support Shima... and if you do **anything** to hurt him, I will personally kick your ass, got it?"

"Yeah, Yeah, so why's everyone here?" I asked, then joined the group, along with Bon.

"Well.. we all sort of knew how long he's had this crush on you" Bon, pointed to Shima, which made him hide his face with his hands.

"Ehh?.." I thought a loud. "How long?." I questioned. Everyone stayed silent. "Well?.."

"A year.. or so.." Konekomaru replied. I spit out Fizzy drink and stared at Shima.

"Is that why?.. you avoided me for so long?.." I asked, removing the hair in his face.

"Gomen" He replied. "Aren't you going to visit your dad soon?"

I just realized and looked at Yukio's watch.

"Shit" I said, and then got up. "Do you guys want to see my grand exit?" I wiggled my eyebrows. Everyone just nodded in agreement and watched in unison, as I did my thing. I quickly smiled then looked at Shima. "When I get back, we'll have a badass date, okay?" I winked, as he nodded. I cleared my throat and grabbed my katana. Everyone's eyes were on me, and I could feel the heat from my face. I nodded, and continued to slit my wrist with my own blade. Everyone gasped in horror. "It's okay, don't worry" I reassured them. Just then, a small pool of blood formed on the floor. "I call fourth, the underlings of Satan, aide me into the path, for I am your prince, and you shall not disobey me!" I yelled, as I saw the Gehenna gate appear instead of the pool of blood. I smiled slyly and waved goodbye to everyone. "Sayonara, my love" I said, as I formed a small heart with my hands, and was englufed into Gehenna.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I **do not** own Blue Exorcist or any of it's characters._


	2. Chapter 2

I squinted at my surroundings and winced in pain. I felt my wrist, and it was scabbed, partially bruised. I looked for any familiar demons.

"Leslie!" I shouted to a four legged feline. She turned and smiled.

"Oh.. Monday.. is it?" She asked, pointing to a door carved into a stone wall. I scoffed.

"He should just tell me where it is, so I won't have to depend on others" I whined, and made my feline friend laugh.

"Satan doesn't trust just anyone with his son, remember?.." She replied, showing me through a dark hallway. She stopped midway, then chanted something. Maybe, if i've been listening, i'd know what she said, but I didn't, then I heard _his_ voice.

"Ahhh, Welcome." Satan said, in a calm voice.

"Arigatou" I whispered. "May I ask when you'll show yourself?"

"Soon, my son, for now, do tell me how your day was." He offered, with that, Leslie ran down the dark corridor, and left me alone with my dad.

"Well" I whispered. "I'm dating now.." I replied, averting my gaze to such an interesting wall.

"Ahh, is she as sweet as your mother was?.." He asked. I nodded.

"Well.._he_ is pretty cool." I replied, in embarassment. The room stood silent for a while.

"Ahh." Satan replied. "Well good for you"

"Um?. So are we just gonna talk?" I asked, bored.

"Why, father-son bonding time, would be nothing, if there were no talking involved" He replied. We stayed there for a good 30 minutes, talking nothing but stuff about my mother. I yawned, it must have been at least four in the morning. "My young son, Do you want to part now?" He asked, I simply nodded. "Very well then, be sure to come back on Monday" He demanded, just as he made a portal appear in front of me. I stepped into it, and was teleported into my cram-school classroom. All eyes were on me, as my wrist began to drizzle. The portal disappeared and I smiled.

"Hey everyone." I said, loudly. Yukio ignored me and continued with the lesson. I walked out, feeling a bit light-headed, then everything went black.

I woke up a few hours later, in the infirmary of my dorm. I looked around to see Shima reading a manga. Then I looked at the door, to see Yukio, peeking in.

"S-Shima?..." I whispered, hiding my face.

"Yes?" He asked, putting down the manga. bnjkb vbnv (I hit my head on the keyboard xD I'll keep it for shits n' giggles... or is it kicks? o.O)

"What happened?" I asked, feeling my head, and looking at the wall clock.

"Well...I guess when you cut yourself, to visit your pops, you lost too much blood." he said, kissing my wrist. I winced at first, being caught off guard then remembered.

"When I get better, I swear we'll have a badass first date."

Just as I spoke that, my younger brother Yukio came in the door, along with an oddly dressed Shura. She was wearing a formal knee length dress, along with some black heals, her jacket was closed for once... She actually looked pleasant for once. I then examined Yukio, who was wearing a purple bow-tie and suit. I furrowed my brow... a date?..

"Um... Who's funeral are you going to?" I asked. The two looked at each other then laughed.

"We're **all** going out tonight." Shura winked. My stomach began to turn as I looked at Shima's expression. He looks so idiotic, smiling like the joker.

"Well.. what do you mean as in **all?** Bon, Izumo, Konekomaru, Shiemi.. everyone?"I whispered.

"No silly, we're going on a double date..." Shura laughed. "Well, actually Yukio and I are going to talk, you guys are welcome to come along" Shura giggled, lightly punching Yukio's arm. I nodded then looked at Shima.

"So.. Wanna have a badass first date now?" I asked, hoping he'd say no. He nodded in agreement but then looked at me in horror.

"What about... you.." He asked, pointing to my bandaged wrist.

"If you're there to protect me, everything's going to be fine" I reassured him.

"It's settled then!" Yukio exclaimed, grabbing hold of me and dragging me back to my dorm. I ended up wearing a black bow-tie, along with a black and white suit. The usual, Shima wore a pink bow-tie, which brought out the color of his hair. Shura drove us to this fancy-smancy place called "Angel's wing." The food there wasn't AWESOME, but it wasn't bad either. I remember laughing all night and talking of childhood memories. We dined out for a good hour, then left. Well, it wasn't a "badass" first date, but I'm sure he was happy...


End file.
